Sleeping Toy
by inkywings
Summary: Riku's favorite, and slightly unwilling, sleeping toy. Fluffy, one shot, drabble, RS.


_I'm writing a lot of one-shots lately... oh well. I hope you like this one, just a short little drabble! Enjoy!  
_

_Sleeping Toy_

Empty pizza boxes full of stale crusts and cold cheese piled behind the blue trash can, a fly or two creeping it's way into the crevice between the lid. Dishes lay neatly stacked in the wooden cabinets, filthy ones piled in the sink and waiting to be washed. Tiny red and black bugs stuck to the screen like burs, refusing to let go as they molted their last skin before a harsh winter took it's hold, once again, on the small town. The rush of a tiny creek that ran through their yard blended into a unique combination, along with the tocks and chimes of the cat clock on the wall that mewled every fifteen minutes. Kairi saw it, and couldn't resist getting it for the two lovers on their first year anniversary. Riku had wanted to throw it out, but Sora thought it was rather cute. So the cat clock stayed.

Connected to the kitchen was a small nook with a hard wooden floor, the carpeting haven been ripped up by Riku the previous year. They had put a dark rosewood table in there with a matching pair of chairs where the two males ate their meals, and a small bookshelf in the corner piled high with cookbooks. Of course, laying across these barely-touched books was around twelve different take out menus, including Bill's Pizza and the Hong Kong Chinese place down fifth street. Neither knew how to cook, but whenever they had guests over, they at least made the effort. It was safe to say that whoever came over brought the food, seeing as eating anything cooked by the two lovers was practically lethal.

In the living room, an well-used guitar lay propped against the cream colored wall, picks scattered around it along with small leaflets of music notes scrawled hastily across the paper surface. To Sora, it was nothing but chickened scratch. To Riku, it was a way of life. Riku was going for a masters degree in college, but that didn't stop him from going through with his true passion; music.

Sora, however, took a different turn. He was taking a major in psychology. His upbeat behavior and positive attitude made him an ideal physiologist, and as Riku often said, Sora definitely could fix his 'problems'. of course, Riku didn't mean the mental problems, and the thought almost always made Sora blush faintly.

The whole place added up to a small, two-story penthouse apartment. Riku had gotten it from his Grandfather, dead for over a year, and he and Sora had moved into it together after three years of a relationship. It was their fifth year now, and the luster of their friendship, their intimacy, hadn't lost it's sheen one bit. They still held hands together, lay curled up in the sheets and blankets at night, trying to catch their breaths after a long night of their wild antics. Huddled up on the couch and watching the TV, going out for dinners with just them or their friends. Like dinner dates. And speaking of dinner dates... and being on time for them...

The clock let out a purr before whirring into life, the high pitched sound of a mechanical mewl ringing through the kitchen, signaling the start of a new hour. It was four 'o' clock, and the sun was now sinking down from it's highest peak. With the winter months came the shorter, days, but that didn't stop a dusty ray of hope glimmering down from the auburn sun and through the clear windows of their tiny home.

A jangle of keys beneath the knob shook the slumbering house out of its stupor, and the slide of a bolted lock sliding clean from the hatch shattered the peaceful serenity. A rustle of shopping backs crinkling in the arms of their carrier, and the wood popped from its frame as the door swung open.

"I'm home!"

Stepping over the threshold and onto the thread-bare rug, Sora kicked the door shut behind him and moved across their living room, which was covered in a dark sea green carpet with a black leather sofa in the corner. A TV sat in a mahogany entertainment center, CDs thrown haphazardly over the floor, across the sofa, in the cabinets.

Sora dumped his burden on the white countertop in the kitchen, sighing and rubbing the back of his head. He glanced up at the clock and looked at the time; 4:05. If he didn't hurry, they'd be late.

"Riku?" Sora called absentmindedly as he began to pull the bread out of the bag in order to keep it from getting squashed under the heavy weight of a gallon of milk. After safely placing it in the wicker basket by the wall on the marble white surface, Sora said again, "Riku? Riku, I'm home!"

When he heard no response from the older male, Sora huffed, lower lip sticking out in a familiar pout that, after so many years of use, never lost it's cuteness. Even on the lips of an eighteen-year-old.

He called his lovers name once again, but still he heard nothing. The clock on the wall chimed away the minutes wasted until 4:30 when they were _supposed _to meet Leon and Cloud for a dinner date. Ha. With the way things were going, Sora doubted if they were going to make it.

But he'd try!

With a grin, Sora pushed the milk into the fridge, along with the cartoon of eggs, from the 7-11 down the street. He dug his hands into his pockets for a moment, fingers curling around his keys before pulling them out and looping them on one of the hooks by the doorway. He kicked his shoes off (he'd forgotten to do so when he first walked in; Riku was strict about not letting anyone wear shoes in the house) and then softly padded across the carpeting. If the silver-haired man was planning a sneak attack on Sora, the brunette would be ready!

But Riku didn't jump out at Sora. In fact, Sora could see no sign of him. The small penthouse only had so many places to look, and so far, Sora had checked the bathroom, basement, attic, living room...

Sora stopped, sighing and scratching his head, another pout already blossoming on his lips. It was twenty after now, and unless he found Riku _now, _they'd be extremely late. Unless Sora gunned the car, but he only did that once, and the speeding ticket fee was enough to keep him from repeating the experience.

And then it hit him. He almost laughed at his own stupidity, and Riku's lack of a better hiding spot. With a quick grin, Sora tip-toed down the hallway, a maniacal gleam in his cerulean eyes.

And then he blinked. Once. Twice. Was that... the piano?

Bros furrowing in confusion, Sora crept up tot he door to the bedroom that he and Riku shared. The door was shut, and Sora gently twisted the handle. Placing a hand on the side of the door, the sable-haired boy quietly pushed it open.

_An angel._

That was the only way that Sora could describe the scene before him. Angelic. Golden waves of pure light sauntered over his pale skin, dancing and twining into silver locks that were sprawled over the pillow, a few strands stuck on his lamp, others over his closed eyelids. His mouth was slightly ajar, sweet puffs of air escaping at intervals as he continued to sleep peacefully. His hand, which lay over his heart, rose and fell softly with his even breaths.

The sheets were pooled at his waist, gently entwined between his legs, the tips of the cloth jabbing at his bare feet. His toes curled and uncurled, as if he were in the middle of a deep, pleasant dream.

His white shirt lay at the foot of the king sized bed, crumbled up into a tight wad. The belt to his jeans lay strung over a chair in the corner, so his baggy jeans showed more of the pelvis line then usually, trailing town from a taught stomach The sunlight streaming through the windows drew lovely patters across Riku's chest, his face one of bliss and even more beautiful in the golden rays. He looked so peaceful...

The only thing missing was the wings.

Smiling softy, Sora walked quietly into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked up to the side of the bed, staring down lovingly at his best friend. He briefly took note of the music playing on the CD Player on the shelf; Kiko Matsui. Riku, unlike Sora, always loved to listen to music to help to get to sleep easier. Sora usually couldn't get a wink of sleep unless all was silent.

He softly ran the pads of his fingers along Riku's cheekbone, before softly trailing his fingers through the silky silver hair, smiling at the feel of the strands running through his hands. Riku's face twitched a bit, but other then that, he was still.

Sora sighed softly, smiling fondly down at his boyfriend. There was no way he would wake him up, now. Sora wouldn't dare to break this image of perfection. He could give up a dinner date for it.

Chuckling a bit, Sora retracted his hand, preparing himself to leave Riku in his world of blissful oblivion.

And he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand shot up and grabbed him forearm.

"WHA---!" Sora cried out in surprise as he was suddenly dragged down, feet leaving the floor as he toppled onto the bed and over his silver-haired lover. In the blink of an eye, Sora was flipped over on his back and pinned down to the soft mattress by a strong arm.

"Riku!" Sora whined, squirming underneath his boyfriends strong body. Riku had Sora in an affective trap, leg swung over the boy and straddling his waist, arms wrapping tight around Sora and tugging the younger male close to his chest. Riku's chin rested atop Sora's mass of spiky brown locks, Sora's face tucked in the crook of Riku's neck.

"Riku, c'mon! Let me go!" Sora tried again. He shot a glare up at the silver-haired man only to find him... still asleep?

Frowning, Sora wriggled slightly, only to have Riku's arms tighten around him slightly. The latter nuzzled contently into Sora's hair, breathing deeply before resuming his steady pace of deep breathing.

"Weirdo..." Sora murmured, albeit affectionately, sighing. Well, there was no way they'd be meeting Cloud and Leon tonight... oh well.

The piano played softly, matching perfectly with the steady _thump _of Riku's heart, which Sora could hear perfectly since his ear was pressed so closely to Riku's chest. The older one continued to hold Sora, breathing softly, air tickling Sora's ear in a pleasant way.

Mind wrapped in a blissful state, Sora's eyes became fall lidded as he snuggled into the warm embrace of his lover, letting the arms tighten around him again. He really didn't mind... it felt wonderful, just lying with Riku here like this. In the security and comfort of their large bed.

And yet...there was something wrong.

Riku's breathing didn'tseem quiteright.

Inhale, two-second pause, exhale. Inhale, two-second pause, exhale. Inhale, three-second pause, exhale.

"Riku...?" Sora murmured reproachfully.

A soft snore.

"...You're not really asleep, are you, Riku."

A smug chuckle was all he got in response.

_End_

_I hope you all liked it! I can't remember when the idea came to me... I think on the bus. Comments are greatly appreciated! XD By the way... I liked the end. It was fun. REVIEW!_


End file.
